Endless
by IceMaidenOfLegend
Summary: She knew. Time was a cycle. It was predictable. She would only be able to predict it from the other side. Her ability would grant her one moment of peace. The cycle would begin again. She wanted it to. The act of watching from where she was powerless was too great.


Endless

The sky was endless. The blue continued until eternity's end. It was a place of great peace that could never truly be tainted by the human world. It was above man's inventions. It was purer than even the most gentle of humans. It was freedom.

For Yukito it was a place of sorrow. He knew of its pureness – he circled it for centuries. Without a descendant he was forced to fly without an end. He was worried that it meant her suffering continued. He always tried to seek her out to the best of his ability.

There was no news of her existence. It was almost as though she had vanished entirely. She hadn't resurfaced since his time with her. That death had shattered his world. It flung joy to the furthest reaches of the sky, earth and Heaven. He had never recovered.

As he cast his eyes about the sea the wind delivered the sound of laughter. He flew towards land and soon saw that there was a local festival taking place. It would be the perfect place to gather news. Even in such a happy atmosphere the truly discontent would continue to speak of their troubles. He could only hope that someone's troubles led him back to her.

He flew over the market stalls. People rarely glimpsed him. They were too immersed in their own discussions to realise that he was listening in. None of the conversations were of any importance. There were discussions of school work, business, idle gossip, vicious gossip and children being scolded. No one spoke of a strangely ill friend or family member.

With his search proving to be fruitless he returned to the edge of the sea. He sat upon the balustrade and watched the sun set. It would be too dark to fly safely soon. He only wanted to ensure his own health as there was no one else to care for Misuzu's re-incarnation.

He shook, his wings opening to bask in the last of the natural light. He always watched the sun set. It was his only way of keeping track of the days. He had done it ever since Misuzu died. He still couldn't bring himself to think of her as gone.

As Yukito perched calmly a person strode through the parting crowd. As night began to embrace the world the people were returning to their homes or hotels. She was a very rare exception.

The woman hid her left eye with her fringe. Her right eye scanned the area warily. She soon caught sight of the sea and moved towards it. The peaceful waters seemed tranquil. They imparted a sense of peace into her heart. She smiled softly. Her hand pet Yukito's back once. By the time that he turned around she was almost gone.

He squawks and flies into the air. The sensation of being touched wasn't one that he was happy with. He liked to remember Misuzu's touch. Her gentle hands clung to him at times like a child and embraced him with pure love. He didn't want his memories of her touch to be tainted.

As Yukito flew over the houses he began to feel weak. His wings felt heavy and he struggled to breath. His sight blurred and he fell. The tiled roof of a house greeted him. They smashed upon impact and he struggled to catch his breath.

His vision immediately began to clear. He shook his head in a vain attempt to dispel the dizziness. He only made it worse. He rested his head when he realised that something was wrong. He jerked back and stared at his hand. His feathers were gone. His beak was gone. His wings were gone.

He had legs. He could walk again. He could communicate with other humans once more. A great smile spread across his face for a moment. Then reality hit him. He bolted to his feet and was about to leap down from the roof. A ghostly touch on his arm stopped him.

He turned around and his jaw dropped. His eyes widened and he fell to his knees.

"I missed you," Misuzu chirped happily.

"How…? What is this?" he gaped.

Her wide smile vanished. Her eyes grew sad and quickly averted their gaze. She frowned like a displeased child and began to twiddle her thumbs nervously. The ghostly glow around her body seemed only to increase.

Eventually she reached a conclusion and knelt in front of him. "I love you, Yukito. I will always love you,"

"I know. I love you too," he tried to smile. "Why do you look so sad?"

"You've suffered a lot, Yukito. I'm really proud of you. I'm happy that you love me this much. I want to cherish that always," she replied exuberantly.

"Why do you look so sad? Tell me what's wrong," he demanded.

She took his hands in her frail transparent ones. "I love you, Yukito. That's why I'm relieving you of this burden. You won't have to fly anymore. I don't want you to suffer like this. I'm already used to being alone. I'll be happy as long as I know that you're safe… Yukito, let's switch games,"

"What do you mean?" he frowned. "This isn't a game, Misuzu! I love you and you love me so why are you making this so difficult? I just want to be with you."

"You are with me," her exuberance faded. "You'll be with me until dusk ends. When the sun's light fades then we'll be apart again, but don't worry! Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. It's time for us to switch places, Yukito. It's my turn to be alone in this world. I know that you'll find me. You'll save me again. We can have so much time together in our own little instants of joy. When we switch places and when you save me we can be together again."

"I don't understand… Are you saying-" he stared, growing desperate.

"We're fated to part!" she timidly glanced at him. "This is how it is Yukito. The curse was double-layered. You and I will always be pulling together and torn apart. It's alright though. You love me. You always have. Our history proves this. I know that we'll be happy in many years from now."

A light erupted on the roof. It flashed in the space between Yukito and Misuzu. They stared at one another, knowing that they wouldn't recognise each other when they met next, knowing that their history would be erased and they would have to start entirely anew.

Misuzu beamed despite the tears in her eyes.

_Just remember, please, that my love for you is endless_

**Author's Note: I had an original idea of them parting. Then I had an idea where Misuzu / Kanna re-incarnated into someone who had unexplainable powers and saved him from his life as a bird and that they would share eternity together… This is a mash-up of the two. I'll post the original idea and the happy ending some other time. I know that this is sad, but, well, I still hope that you enjoyed this story. I thank you for reading my work and I apologise if you did not enjoy this.**

**Part of the Revival Collection.**


End file.
